tree_clan_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Wasp Wars
The Wasp Wars were a series of wars between the Tree Clan and the native wasps. Many battles took place but each one was considered a war due to the lack of a Head of the Military Department. Many heroes were born in the Wasp Wars, as they proved their skill and intelligence in combat. Many discoveries were also made during the wasp wars and the fighting was not exclusive to the territories of the Tree. Ginkgites also marked many kills, even if their ways were much more barbaric and less civilized. Battles Many battles were had during the wasp wars, thus far there have been over 16 wars and 16 battles. During this time the prophecy was discovered by Head of the Royal Archaeological Department, Ben. The Concrete Clan had also become the Gayte Clan in this time, which resulted in conflict on two fronts during the Wasp Wars. After much fighting (and over 160 wasps killed) the humans prevailed. Sir Robert marked over 70 kills, the royal family marked roughly 11, other soldiers marked under 10 in total, and the Ginkgites killed many too. Heroes Sir Robert and Owen stood out among the other members. Sir Robert was named Head of Military and granted knighthood by the monarchy for his marked kills and brilliant strategies (see strategies). Owen, on the other hand, managed fewer kills but discovered the wasp's most important tactics, BBFs or for the lamen, Big Bloody Fuckers. A mutant form of a wasp that was massive and highly dangerous. Owen also discovered that the wasp's released hormones to bring other wasps to the fight (see strategies). Both Owen and Robert had been under watch for possible coup ideas but earned the trust of the rest of the members through proving their loyalty to the tree. Strategies Many different battle tactics were used in the Wars, but the three main ones were: Orange Ambushes, BBFs, and hormones. Orange Ambushes exploited the greed of the enemy wasps, originally performed by Sir Robert as both a military defense tactic and form of execution. It involved placing a sliced orange on the ground and then after the wasps had come to feed, the trap would be released and the orange would be crushed. This also exploited the hormones by bringing more wasps to the traps. The fight for the juice also made BBFs and normal wasp infantry fight each other. Aftermath Days, after the Wars were over the nest was found, the hive mind was killed during the Age of Winter, which resulted in the husk of the hive being used by Sir Robert / Robert / Bobby / Avanti / Formerly Dobby, Head of Military, & Executioner / Bob / Robby / Bobbert / Finn as a trophy. The hive was later used to prove the Tree Clan's battle prowess to the Mafia, resulting in a loose alliance. Some theorize that the alliance was only made because Sir Robert / Robert / Bobby / Avanti / Formerly Dobby, Head of Military, & Executioner / Bob / Robby / Bobbert / Finn knew the Nick of the Mafia personally, but this theory was never confirmed, nor was the friendship between the knight and the gangster.